Caught On Camera
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: No one meant for their pasts to come out or their secrets to be revealed... but when they are, who's responsible? (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine and werewolf-queen-022, AU from late 2017)
1. It Hits the Fan

Dakota slowly opened her eyes and rolled over resting her head on Sami's chest.

"Morning." Sami mumbled, Dakota smiling a little.

"Good morning." Dakota whispered, Sami gently rubbing his hand along her thigh before Dakota's phone buzzed.

"Who is it?" Sami asked, Dakota looking at it, seeing a text from AJ.

' _You two are gonna get into so much trouble.'_

' _What do you mean?'_ Dakota texted back.

' _You two put a sex tape on the internet.'_ AJ responded.

' _No we never film us having sex at all.'_ Dakota texted back, AJ sending the link to the video.

' _See for yourself.'_ AJ replied.

"Oh my damn." Dakota muttered.

"What's wrong?" Sami asked.

"Someone has filmed us last night and posted it online." Dakota answered

"What the fuck?!" Sami yelled, Dakota showing him the video.

"Damn it! Looks like our careers here are gonna be done for good now, thanks to some jackass." Dakota said.

At the same time, Amanda was waking up and rubbed her sleepy eyes, the 27 year old bluish black haired diva feeling the familiar arms of her boyfriend around her and turning to him.

"Something happen?" Amanda asked.

"I just heard Sami yell what the fuck. Something must be wrong." Finn responded.

The two sat up slowly, Amanda hearing her phone chime and seeing an angry text from Sami.

' _Someone has set up cameras in our room and put a vid up of us hooking up last night!'_

' _Fuck, are you serious?! Hunter better not have seen that, Sami!'_ Amanda responded.

' _Kota and I had no idea not until AJ told us.'_ Sami replied before Amanda got a text from Seth.

' _Latest news here, Sami and Dakota posted a sex tape online.'_

' _They didn't post it, dipshit! I thought you would show some sympathy considering you got caught in a sex scandal once!'_ Amanda replied angrily.

' _No! Looking at the angle the camera was sitting at, they would had to have filmed it.'_ Seth responded.

"This is fucked up. First Paige had her privacy invaded, then Charlotte, then Maria… I'm starting to think it's one of our own on the main rosters that's behind this!" Amanda said as Finn rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Should we go and talk to Sami and Kota?" Finn asked.

Amanda nodded before the two got ready for the day and grabbed their room keys, heading to the room down the hall. Amanda knocked on the door, Dakota opening it.

"We can't find the camera." Dakota said.

Amanda walked to the dresser and saw a light flash… she stopped, crouched down and saw it.

"Damn, we didn't look over there." Sami said.

Amanda looked into the camera, finding the speaker.

"If you're watching this and I find out whoever you are, you're in for a hell storm of trouble! And I mean trouble, you little lowlife piece of trash!" Amanda responded, ripping the cords out from the back of the camera as Sami noticed Aestrid in the doorway.

"Look if this about the tape, we didn't film it." Sami said.

"I know you didn't but others are being put online." Aestrid explained, Finn helping Amanda back up to her feet.

"I know that look, you can't be serious." Amanda responded, turning horrified as the last time this had happened before the 2010s was 2006 and to Melina and John Morrison.

"I'm being serious and they are posting _everything_. Vids of these two, anything from a full on HD video capture to some dirty bastard who snapped an upskirt picture of Dianne." Aestrid said.

"If you're gonna hear this, I want it heard from me. We all got crazy at the 2006 Unforgiven after party… I heard things back then of some kind of blackmail and given how young I was, I panicked. But nothing surfaced aside from pics of John Morrison and Melina and those disappeared quickly." Amanda replied as Finn wrapped his right hand around her left one before they embraced each other. "I'm sorry I never told you." She said.

"It's okay… some things are best left forgotten, but there's a lot more online this time around, and it's only day one." Finn replied.

"So how do we-" Sami started to respond before all of them heard a shrill scream.

"How the hell could you fuck her?! Who is she?!" Alexa yelled as she threw things at Murphy.

"Babe, that video was over a decade ago!" Murphy said defensively, ducking Alexa's red stilettos and Alexa throwing her engagement ring at him. "Lexa, calm down!" He said loudly.

"You'll say anything to keep me… cheaters always do! Murphy… burn in hell, starve in an alleyway but don't you dare come after me!" Alexa responded, growling at the end before she began to gather up her things back into her own bag, ready to leave.

Murphy didn't try to stop her and she left, Alexa crashing into Amanda as she reached the end of the hallway and turned to the older woman.

"You just… think yourself lucky he never gives up on you!" Alexa said after a few seconds.

"Maybe when you calm down, you should try to talk things through." Amanda responded.

"Maybe in your mind, but… no. Two years waiting for marriage is too long, regardless of whether that video is 11 years old or 11 hours old, we're finished." Alexa replied.

And with that, she left and Amanda walked back into the room, feeling conflicted that she tried to help Alexa when Alexa had been a complete bitch to her. Seeing his girlfriend's distress, Finn walked over and got Amanda to sit down.

"That's how I was five years ago when I caught Cody in bed with Brandi… absolutely destroyed." Amanda replied quietly, Finn sitting down and wrapping his arms around her.

Downstairs, Randy was on the phone with his ex wife Samantha.

"Wait, of us? And how old?" Randy asked after Samantha had told him of a video that surfaced.

"Fourteen years ago… I'm trying to get it taken offline before Alanna sees it." Samantha answered, unaware of her and Randy's nine year old daughter in the doorway of their townhouse.

"What is it?... is it one of my Christmas presents?" Alanna questioned, a look of excitement appearing on her face.

"Christmas isn't for another few weeks, Babydoll… something complicated happened, kind of hard to understand at any age." Samantha answered before handing the phone to her.

"Hey, Dad." Alanna said.

"Hey kiddo. Can you stay off the internet for a bit today?" Randy asked.

"I'll try." Alanna responded before handed the phone back to Samantha and headed downstairs.

But now she was curious.


	2. All Out In The Open

At the arena an hour later, Randy was walking around with a lot of questions in his mind and intentions as he looked for his ex girlfriend.

He stopped and knocked on the nearest door… when it opened, he snatched Amanda out of the room, slammed the door behind her and clamped a hand over her mouth as she tried to scream.

"You're gonna tell me who put those videos up and why, or I'm gonna punch you right where you feel it most, and you know that I know where your spot is!" Randy growled.

"Well it sure as hell wasn't me! And as for hitting me?! Are you out of your mind or did someone slip you stupid pills?!" Amanda hissed as she took Randy's hand off her mouth and he let go, knowing it wasn't her.

"Sorry… it's just that it's up where Alanna could, and nearly did already see it, all of them… you know what I'm like." Randy apologised.

"She would be way too young to understand… there's an old one out of Seth and Leighla and if either of them find out, they're gonna be livid." Amanda replied, unaware that Seth had heard her until he walked over.

"Someone posted that?!" Seth demanded.

"Just found it on TMZ." Amanda said, attempting to leave… but Seth turned angry and spun her around, grabbing her by the throat.

"Seth, get off of her!" Randy yelled, trying to pull Seth off of Amanda as the small woman fought back.

Seth had spun around and punched Randy, giving Amanda the opportunity to kick him in the back and knock him down as Finn ran to them, pulling Amanda back towards him before hitting both Seth and Randy with a steel chair and breaking up the fight.

"Seth, get the hell away from her! You might have a bigger problem then that video." Finn responded.

"What the hell does that mean?" Seth asked.

"A certain someone rather angrily packing bags, maybe?" Finn responded.

"What the fuck for?!" Seth demanded.

"Because of these pics." Finn responded, showing Seth his phone showing pics of Seth and Dakota.

"It's not what it looks like. It was a drunk one night stand before Sami and her got together." Seth said.

"Yeah, tell that to Becky when she finds out!" Amanda responded before slapping both Seth and Randy. "And if either of you two put your hands on me again in an aggressive way, I'm filing assault charges! Clear?!" She yelled.

The two nodded and Finn led Amanda back into the locker room, closing and locking the door… Amanda saw her Hangouts app flash and answered the video call.

"Where is he?!" Sami asked.

"Heading towards the North hallway, I think. You two holding up okay?" Amanda responded.

"Yeah, we are, we're not fighting with each other… look, the hacker… we might have an idea on who it is, Ty's traced the ID." Dakota replied, Ty walking over to the camera.

"I didn't exactly get an ID, so to speak, but rather a backdoor into the device the hacking came from. A Toshiba Satellite laptop, with a number of Bluetooth links to a phone which registers as a purchase and main use in Florida, around the area of the border with Georgia." Ty explained. "And though I could only view, not edit anything on the hard drive, I found… several more videos. Mandy… there was even one of you and Randy back in the day."

"I had a feeling… is there any way to hack in and delete them?" Amanda responded.

"Not exactly directly… however what I can do is look through his browser history, find a site or two that he regularly visits. Maybe… a video site or something, then I can attach a virus to the video download which will shut out his hard drive entirely. But that will still depend on when he visits that site, could be minutes or even weeks." Ty answered.

"Then I guess we watch the websites, monitor the traffic on them somehow." Finn responded, Ty smiling as he got an idea on how to do so.

When it was nearing Raw, Amanda wasn't in her Shield gear as scripted… instead, she was in one of her Demon Queen outfits but without the paint. Walking up to her, Kurt knew something was off when he saw airbrushed concealer on the sides of her neck.

"I'd hate to spring this on you but I can't go out there with The Shield tonight. Seth put his hands on me earlier and-" Amanda said, Kurt cutting her off.

"Say no more… you stay back here and cool off. I expect… there'll be some backlash about those videos anyway, might be best that you're out of the way at the moment." Kurt responded.

"There is that mixed tag match though, any idea on who Paige will team up with…" Amanda said before a familiar raven haired man of about 6'7" walked over to them. "Wade?" She said before the two hugged.

"Don't worry, I'll stay right in character, kiddo." Wade replied as they let go.

 _ **WWE Raw, Amanda Cena/Finn Balor vs Paige/Wade Barrett with Absolution at ringside…**_

Amanda and Finn waited patiently before Paige's music hit and she walked out there with Sonya Deville, who's left arm was in a sling because of an accidental dislocation two weeks ago and Mandy Rose, who's nose was still taped up, Paige lifting the microphone up to her mouth and staying in character after her music stopped… and seeing Alexa at the commentators table.

"Gonna run again, Little Miss Bliss?" Paige asked tauntingly, Alexa narrowing her eyes at the Norwich native. "Maybe you should but the Demon Queen sure as hell didn't, she put Sonya's arm in a sling and practically crushed Miss Rose's nose in last week's brawl… where's your spine or did you leave it at home?" She responded, Alexa turning furious… she was already on edge with the sex tape of Murphy and a woman she didn't know.

When Paige turned back to Amanda, Alexa ran over and attacked the villainous trio before ramming her fist into Paige's head… until she was pulled off by Amanda and Finn as Paige, Mandy Rose and Sonya checked on each other.

"We're all already in enough trouble, are you trying to cause more?!" Amanda yelled after slapping Alexa.

"It won't make a difference to the story that they're already gonna be on about in the next few days!" Alexa responded in a shout.

"You need to get a grip, you tried to crack Paige's skull!" Amanda shouted before hearing a man yell "Here comes the pain!" and rock music started to play as Dakota walked out.

"Alright, alright that's enough." Dakota responded as she walked down to the ring. "I vote that I shake things up around here. Alexa you and I go right here, right now!"

"What is she doing?" Finn muttered.

Amanda looked and saw that Alexa had left, Amanda knowing that Alexa was too scared.

It was at the hotel later that Amanda found herself stretched out on the bed… and then Finn started to brush his hand up under her tank top and kissing her on her neck.

"Come on now…" Amanda said, Finn knowing she wouldn't turn sex down unless she felt really down herself but he kept kissing her on her neck and jawline before resting his hands on her chest before giving her a puppy dog like look… Amanda gave in and crashed her lips against his.

It was when Sasha, after a fight with her husband, got off the elevator and heard them going at it before drunkenly beating her hands against the door in trying to get their attention instead of anger.

"Let's make it a threesome! Come on!" Sasha yelled with a smile, which caught Seth's attention.

"Okay, you are disturbing." Dakota replied, having just left her room.

"She's drunk. Sasha, how much did you drink?" Seth responded.

"I lost count after the tequila shots." Sasha slurred, Dakota chuckling.

"It's always the tequila." Dakota responded.

"Yes it is." Sasha replied as Seth and Dakota helped the purple haired woman to her room.

"Here let me take her." Seth said.

"Yeah last time you took a drunk woman to a room, you fucked her." Dakota replied.

"Difference is you're not married and she is." Seth responded.

"Still don't trust you." Dakota replied.

Seth shook his head and the two helped Sasha to her room.


End file.
